Lost voice, found love
by halfway2go
Summary: Amu is a girl that lost her voice to a demon. she lives by the Hotori's, engaged to Tadase who wants to destroy the demon society. What will happen when she meets a handsome stranger in the woods. Will she fall in love? Or will she run away when she will discover all his secrets.


Cryst: my first fanfiction, so please don't hate me. But I would like it if you would correct my mistakes.

I don't own Shugo Chara, I do own my fantasy.

* * *

"Each book is a mind alive, a life revealed, a world awaiting exploration, but living people are all those things, as well—and more, because their stories haven't yet been completely told."

Dean Koontz, Innocence

* * *

 _''_ _Once upon a time the was a girl without a voice…_

She tried to speak but there came no words out of her mouth, not a single sound.

Without a voice you couldn't scream for help but she knew it didn't matter any way, the dark figure before her had what he wanted, her voice. She was frozen, afraid of what just happened and what would happen. She only saw a dark figure and nothing else. The dark figure spoke to her as if she had given him the most desirable thing on earth.

 _"_ _Thank you, I never thought a mortal like you could give me something so beautiful."_ He smiled a cruel smile, knowing she couldn't say or do anything to him.

She kept trying to say something, _anything,_ she thought. But it was futile. She felt like crying but stood her ground. No, she wouldn't' cry right in front of that monster, not for a demon who was enjoying her grief for her lost voice.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" the girl heard a familiar voice yelling. A feeling of relief washed over her now she knew she wasn't alone anymore with the demon right in front of her.

"Don't touch her or I will kill you, your filthy demon!" there on her right side a few feet away stood a boy/man with blond hair framing his face. She called him a boy/man because he wasn't a boy anymore but he would never be a man for her.

'Tadase' she wanted to say, but there came no sound out of her. The demon who stood before her smiled wicked to the blond boy/man and spoke to him in a voice that sent shivers down your spine.

 _"_ _I already have what I wanted."_ He smirked and disappeared in the shadows. But not before she saw a flash of his face.

Tadase looked furious. "Amu, are you alright? I told you to be home before dark. Look what happened. And that filthy demon, how did he came hear unnoticed? There are guards on watch here everywhere. "

Amu tried to speak but there came no words out. She looked helpless. Tadase froze 'what happened with her?'. Amu pointed to her throat and tried to speak again, futile. Shock crossed his face when he realised what happened to her. "I am so sorry, Amu. If I hadn't asked you to buy more food, this wouldn't have happened to you. It's all my fault." He looked at her begging to be forgiven while making a puppy dog face.

It is not your fault she mouthed the words to him. But he didn't understand it so she placed her hand on his shoulder en just smiled softly at him. He just nodded while taking her hand and pulled her with him. She let him guide her to home. While walking he began talking again.

"Amu, what did that thing said to you?" she shook her head. She didn't know how she could answer his question now she couldn't speak anymore.

''I- I" He stuttered, he didn't know what to say or how to comfort her. It was so stupid of him to ask something while he knew she couldn't answer it. "Come, we're going home. We will get your voice back."

They have known each other ever since they were little. Her parents were good friends with the Hotori's. That's how she met Tadase. When Amu was little she had a little crush on him but it never went further than that. And then her parents died in a fire while trying to protect her. All she could remember of that incident were the flames, those yellow, orange and red coloured flames. And the screams of her parents, the calls for help.

And the next day she became aware that she had no one to relay on anymore, she was all alone now. An orphan.

So when the Hotori's took her in, she felt like having a family again. But she knew that it wouldn't come without a prize. And her suspicion was confirmed years later, she was twelve, when she heard from the Hotori's that she would marry Tadase. She didn't object because they did so much for her, they took her in and made her feel like she wasn't alone anymore.

But she never felt more than just friendship. In her eyes they were childhood friends forced to marry each other. Nothing more.

But slowly she learned that he wasn't forced. Ow no, Tadase was the one who suggested the hole marriage thing. And his parents gladly accepted. She was a beautiful daughter of the Hinamori's, a noble family. A girl with a title.

So that's how she ended with Tadase as fiancé.

She was thinking that his parent would probably break off the engagement en she could marry someone out of love, now she lost her voice. But she was horribly wrong with thinking about something like that. His mother even made it look like it was a dream coming true now she couldn't argue anymore. The perfect wife for her son and daughter-in-law.

And since then she noticed Tadase getting more and more obsessed with killing the demon society and finding the demon who stole her voice. He was always planning an attack or searching for a solution to get her voice back. Always busy with destroying the demon society, while all she wanted was getting a little bit love from the man who was her fiancé who almost completely ignored her existence thanks to his obsession.

Now Amu couldn't speak anymore, she drew her emotions. She drew memories, feelings, everything she could think of she drew it in her drawing book. She even had drawn the demon who took her voice. She would search a place where she could sit in peace and sit there the whole day drawing or just sit there thinking.

So now she was searching for a hiding spot in the woods where she could sit without being afraid to be disturbed when she found a good spot in a tree with thick low branches. She climbed up the low branches and made herself comfortable. She picked up her drawing book and started drawing. While drawing she got the feeling she was being watched. Letting her eyes wandering around searching for an unwanted presence finding nothing. The figure above her was calmly watching her every move.

"Beautiful." He said in a low voice.

Amu jumped and fell out of the tree. Luckily she wasn't that high up but it still hurt. She heard a manly voice chuckle above her. She was rubbing her head while looking for the person who just gave her a heart attack.

"And stupid." He said.

 _'_ _Asshole.'_ She wanted to yell back but could only yell it in her mind. Who the fuck did he think he was freighting her.

Right before her stood the most handsome man with his hand outstretched for her.

His dark blue hair matched those beautiful alluring eyes. And he had handsome facial features that could even make her jealous. ' _Probably a huge ego_.' She thought.

"Humans are stupid" he chuckled.

Then it hit her, he wasn't a man. He was a demon. Not the one that took her voice but still demons were known by doing awful things when they encounter humans.

* * *

Cryst: I would love it if you R&R. I hope i can update the next chapter soon


End file.
